Gypsy Love
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Tatianna, also known as Gypsy, was recruited by Stryker based solely on her powers. Never mind the fact that she's only 18, and the only girl. The team doesn't question Stryker's decision, except for a certain ladies' man mercenary. And boy, will the others pay for underestimating her and her abilities.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovely readers! Before I begin, I know I know. I should be updating my other stories, but I can't help writing this__!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s)!_

* * *

Chapter One: My Mutations  


You see that man? The one holding out the cup and begging for spare change? He's a mutant. But, not to worry, because you see, I'm a mutant as well.

We're not freaks, or a danger to society, we're just different from everyone else. Simply put, we have a genetic mutation in our DNA that gives us these powerful abilities that most people can only dream of having. Take that man, for instance. His powers are very weak, but people still fear him because he's different. He can turn invisible. But not now. He hasn't eaten a meal in weeks, nor has he been able to get a decent night's rest. No one will allow him. All because of the marking on his forehead. Someone had taken a hot knife and carved the word 'Mutant' into his flesh. He's had that marking for almost a year now.

I bet you're wondering what my power is, aren't you? Well, you see, that's the problem with me. I don't have one power. I have multiple. It's best if I explain to you what they are and how strong they are. Firstly, my weakest. I can sense other mutants and their pain. But only if I'm near them, or have had contact with them. Like a passing touch from our hands on a crowed street, or a helpful gesture. This is how I've been able to tell you about the man. I had given him some change and he shook my hand. Now, my second strongest. I can heal others. While this ability is very strong, it's quite draining. It takes a huge amount of concentration and will power in order to zap away someone's wounds. But they have to recent. I can't help rid the man of his marking, even if I tried.

Lastly, my strongest ability. Telekinesis. Not to be mistaken for telepathy. Telekinesis means I can move objects with my mind, but it also requires a large amount of concentration. The best way for me to describe it, is to show you. Let's see...Ah! There's an empty bench near the man. If I focus on it, I can lift it up and move it towards him. With more focus, I could bend it into a make-shift shelter.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and focused on the bench. I was pleased to find that it wasn't bolted down to the ground like most benches. It was made of metal, and quite heavy. I turned my head and slowly moved the bench towards the man. I waited until there was no one around, and focused. I lifted the bench up and began to twist its figure. The back disconnected from the arm rests and bent in a 90-degree angle. There were four pieces. Perfect for what I was trying to do. I placed the pieces around the man, turning them inward. Then I took the armrests and twisted them a bit to resemble candle holders. They were placed on the front of the structure. Lastly, the actual bench you sit on. I snapped the metal pieces to make four extra and placed them over the man's head, on top of the legs. I had to narrow my eyes a little bit for this last part, as the pieces had to line up perfectly or else water would get in. There! All done!

The man looked up, astonished by what I had made. I lifted my umbrella up a little bit and waved at the man. He grinned and waved back. I turned away, passing by a rich couple who was laughing and pointing at the man. They didn't notice their wallets lift up and fly over the man. I grinned, lowering my umbrella. Now you know what I can do, and what I can accomplish.

But don't freak out, I wouldn't dream of using my powers for something horrible. I'm not that kind of mutant. I'm not angry at the world for treating me differently, quite opposite, really. I'm quite proud of what I can do.

You see, unlike most parents, when my mother was told I was a mutant, she ignored the doctors. She asked to see me. When they brought me in, she was surprised to see my hair. Both my parents had dark, brown hair. Mine was a bright cyan blue. Something about my DNA being corrupted with the mutation. My eyes, however, were a normal color. A light blue, much like my mother's. And ever since then, my parents have loved me unconditionally. They never saw me as being different, they saw me as being unique and wonderful. And when my little sister came into the world, normal like them, they still loved me.

But, that all changed when I turned 16. My sister had gotten sick one winter day. At first, we were told it was just a regular cold. A week passed and nothing changed. She became bedridden, unable to get up and move without pain. It scared my mother. After all, she was a nurse. She should be able to help her children, but there was nothing she could do. My father spent hundreds of dollars on my sister's medical bills, drowning us all in debt. But don't get me wrong, I would've done the same thing.

She died a day before Christmas. She had had Pancreatic Cancer. Very rare, with a high morality rate. There was nothing that could have saved her.

My mother and father both fell into a deep depression. My mother died a week before my 17th birthday. My father followed her a month later. I should have hated the world, I felt like I should've. But I didn't. Instead, I buried my parents and moved. My home was too lonely without my family, and I couldn't stand it.

A year later, and here I am. Living in the United States of America. Much different from my small coastal town in Portugal.

I shivered slightly, unused to such cold weather. I was used to rain being warm, not this ice biting cold. Someone had told me that when it rains, it pours. And boy, was it ever. I walked into a little cafe, sliding into a booth and ordering black coffee. When I had my coffee, I thanked the waitress and went to sipping my hot drink. I liked my coffee to be straight, pure you could say. As I was drinking, I heard someone come in and sit across from me. I didn't look up. Whoever it was, they must have a pretty good reason for sitting with me. When I heard them clear their throat, I looked up. It was an older looking fellow, around his late-30s. He was wearing a military issued uniform, and judging by his "decorations", he was very high up when it came to rank. I set my coffee down and gave him my attention. He folded his hands on the table and gave me a simple smile.

"Hello, my dear. I'm Colonel Stryker."

* * *

_Very short, I know. I will add the next chapter today. Review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my lovely readers! Before I begin, I know I know. I should be updating my other stories, but I can't help writing this__!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s)!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Team? More like Hell!  


I sat across from Colonel Stryker as the helicopter flew us to...wherever we were going. It was silent inside, the only voices coming from the pilot. He was an Asian man, called Zero by Colonel Stryker. He apparently was a mutant as well, only he was a sexist mutant. He took one look at me and scoffed, saying I wouldn't be able to handle the team. I had bristled at his comment, and thought of showing him my talents, but something told me that's what he wanted. He had wanted to get under my skin and rile me up. Well, two can play at his game. I had simply walked by him, my shoulder brushing against his arm in the process. All his talents and pain were at my disposal now.

Which should show you how I feel about sexism. Though it's not like I would actually use them, seeing as how his talent involved never missing his target, and I was not in the mood to be full of bullets.

I heard Zero say something about arriving, which made the Colonel finally move. He had sat in the same position for the entire flight, staring down at the floor. I could only guess what haunted him in his sleep. My ability to read pain stopped at mutants.

"Well, dear, we're here. Are you ready to meet the team?" I stood up, nodding solemnly. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. There was no telling who was waiting outside the doors, and how many. "Good. Zero, turn it off." Zero nodded before shutting the helicopter off. Once that was all said and done, he got out and walked over to the other side. He was like the Colonel's lap dog, only uglier. I chuckled to myself, finding my joke to be hilarious. Stryker raised an eyebrow at me.

Stryker walked out, bending down slightly. The blades were just winding down. Zero didn't offer a hand, which I figured. Stupid sexist pig. I adjusted my things and jumped out, standing up to my full height. My eyes roamed over the area. We were in a hanger that was dim due to the lack of windows. Lights were placed three feet apart, leaving huge areas of darkness. I narrowed my eyes a little, seeing a few tall figures standing just outside the light. Colonel stood beside me, placing his arm around my shoulders and guiding me towards the figures. I evened my breathing. Getting nervous would do nothing to help my cause.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the newest recruit." He said, gesturing widely to the shadows. I just stood there, waiting for someone to say something. The first to enter the light was a tall, white man. He had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He was definitely the muscle of the group, as his muscles were apparent. He extended his hand to me, which I took quickly. Instantly, his power and pain came to me. Odd, he didn't have any pain. But my did have strength. Tons. He gave me a disarming smile. I was happy to return it.

"Name's Freddy, by the way." He said, chuckling a bit. I wonder what was so funny to him. Next up was another white male, only his head was shaved and he didn't look very in shape. His handshake was weak and quick. He obviously didn't trust me. His power involved electricity. He could turn it on and off with just his mind. Doesn't seem like a very useful power unless you're an electrician. His name was Bradley.

Two men stepped up next. I looked from one to the other. They looked similar in appearance. Brothers was my assumption. The one with crazy hair introduced himself first.

"I'm James, this is Victor. Pleasure to meet ya." His voice was gruff. And his pain was heart-stopping. Lost his father, or fathers. Depends on how you put it. He went through multiple wars, wounds, and anger. I let go of his hand as soon as he released mine. Victor chuckled darkly.

"Scared the baby, that's a first for you Jimmy." He said, mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't take insults very well. I looked above us, finding a light. I focused and it shattered. Stryker kept his eyes on me, watching me carefully. Everyone turned, waiting for the glass to hit. It never did. I looked away, not needing to concentrate as much for this trick. I lifted my hand and the glass floated over to me. I held it up in the air, suspended around me like rain. Freddy's face was funny. His mouth had fallen open in shock. I touched a piece of glass, letting it fall into my hand. The last two people to introduce themselves walked out of the shadows. It was another white male, and a black male. The white guy was laughing to himself. The black man just shook his head. He muttered under his breath repeatedly.

The glass began to spin around me, but slowly. No need to cut anyone's throats just yet.

"I am Tatianna Costello. It is a pleasure to meet most of you." I directed my comment to Victor. He gave me a dark smirk. Yeah, that guy could not be trusted.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Wade, call me whatever. So long as you call me. Wow, you're power is wicked." Wade said. He had been the guy laughing. I chuckled to myself. He could talk pretty first. "This is John Wraith, we all just call him creepy. Seriously, he can teleport from place to place. We're considering getting him a collar with bells, so ya know, we can hear him when he shows up." Wade kept on talking. The rest of his team just rolled their eyes at him. Wraith shook my hand. He was kinda like Freddy, not a lot of pain. Wade didn't bother, feeling that a hug would be better. He brushed pass the glass and picked me up. He spun me around before finally setting me down.

"Wade," Stryker said in a warning tone. Wade chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Colonel. Can't help it, ya know? Just want to lovely lady to feel welcomed, that's all." He explained, stepping away from me.

"More like scarring the kid," was Victor's reply. I narrowed my eyes. The glass all turned to their sides, pointing towards Victor. He held his hands up in mock surrender, which only served to piss me off more. I blinked, letting a few pieces of glass fly at him. He jumped out of the way, skidding on the floor. His nails had become claws, long and pointed. "Ooh, feisty one." He chuckled to himself. I growled low, a warning to him.

"Well, not to ruin the lovey dovey mood, but I think you deserve a code name. I was kinda thinking Ariel, but you're not a mermaid and you're hair is blue, not red. Hmm, what do you guys think?" Wade asked, spinning to look at his teammates. I rolled my eyes, which only ended up making the glass make into dust and fall to the floor. Shit, forgot to focus on something else. Oh well, no harm done there.

"Gypsy," James said. I turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. He shrugged.

"Care to explain your choice?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"You're hair, and the whole glass thing. Reminded me of an old tale about a gypsy. The old woman was said to have hair the color of sky, and abilities that couldn't be explained." I mulled this over, thinking about the tale. It sounded familiar. Like an old fairy tale my grandmother would tell me. I mentally shook my head. No use thinking about that.

"Alright. Gypsy will work." I said. Wade threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me around. He steered towards a lonely door, chattering away about nothing.

* * *

_Here's the second chapter!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my lovely readers! Before I begin, I know I know. I should be updating my other stories, but I can't help writing this__!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s)!_

* * *

Chapter Three: First Mission  


I had been with the team for about two weeks, training with the them. And so far, I was close to killing half of them. Bradley, Zero, and Victor were on the top of my hit list. All three were sexists bastards. However, Victor and Bradley were slowly warming up to me. I think it was the whole 'threatening-to-chop-their-genitals-off-in-their-s leep'. But who really knows?

Zero was a whole other problem. No matter what I said or did, he was always there to put me down. At first, it was easy to ignore him. But after the first week, I could barely control my temper.

Today was such a day. After learning how to shoot a moving target (I'm not that great with guns. I always preferred using my powers, or knifes if I had to use a weapon), Zero had to make a snarky comment about my hand positions. Victor had simply chuckled, as he was my moving target. I left the room calmly, taking deep breaths as I placed my gun back in the storage room before heading towards the living area. You couldn't really call it a living room, as it wasn't really a room. It was more like half of the kitchen, only with carpet.

I had simply pushed the coffee table out of the way and sat down on the ground, Indian style. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, and focused on an old memory. It was of my sister. I smiled to myself at the memory. I remember holding her for the first time. She had been so small, so fragile. I bowed my head towards my lap, willing myself to not cry. It was working, so far. Until someone touched my face, startling me. I looked up and saw that I was eye to eye with Wade. I blinked, trying to focus. I looked down, seeing that I was floating, again. Anytime I meditated, I ended up floating.

"You alright? I saw you floating and your head was down, you looked like you were crying. You are. I can see, you cheeks are a bit wet." Wade chattered. I chuckled, unfolding my legs and floating back down to stand up. Now I was at chest level with him.

"I'm fine, Wade." I said, giving him a small smile. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. For once, he was quiet. Which was odd. Wade was always chattering about something, even if it was complete nonsense. "Wade? Is there something you need?" He blinked before snapping his fingers and grabbing my wrist. He took off towards the training area, not saying a word. I was worried. If he wasn't talking, then it must be bad. Or important. It was really hard to tell with this man. He turned corners sharply, seeming to forget he was half dragging, half guiding me. I almost ran into three walls on the way to the room, muttering curses under my breath. Finally, we arrived.

"Ah, there you two are." Colonel Stryker said, turning around to face us. Everyone was waiting in the room, all facing us. I clenched my fist, looking over Zero and his cocky smirk. I stared straight at Stryker, giving the man my full attention. "Well, now that we're all here, I have some news. We have gotten reports that a local warlord in Nigeria has confiscated a diamond mine. Now, normally we wouldn't care about this, but he's a mutant. Class 2, I believe the report said." What Stryker was describing sounded awfully like an assassination mission. But I held my tongue, I could be wrong. "He can heal, so it's all but impossible to kill the man. However, we were given this mission and we will complete it." Bingo, I was right.

"Sounds boring." Victor commented from the back. He was leaning against the wall, picking at his claws. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He was such a baby.

"Yes, I know. It is boring. But we are going to complete the mission." Victor rolled his eyes. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Stryker looked over at me, eyes lighting up. Uh oh, he had some sort of plan, and it involved me. "Gypsy?"

"Sir?" I looked at him, eyebrow raised. He gave me a simple smile. But nothing was ever simple with this man.

"Since most of the boys find this mission boring, how would you like to take it?" I should've known! This had been a damn test! Victor was never one to pass by a mission, especially if it involved murder. I narrowed my eyes at the feral, disliking him a little bit more. I thought of saying no, but decided against it. It would be my first mission, and my only chance to show them what I could do.

"I'll undertake the mission, sir." Victor raised his eyebrows, letting out a whistle. Guess they weren't expecting me to take it. Well, that's what they get for underestimating me. Stryker clapped his hands together then walked over to me. He extended his hand, which I promptly shook.

"Good. You leave in one hour. Go get prepared." I nodded then turned and left. I heard Wade and Wraith interjecting, saying I wasn't ready yet.

XXX

I sat in the helicopter, humming an old tune to myself. Wade and Wraith were sitting across from me, glancing over at me now and then. They had convinced Stryker to allow them to tag along, saying I would need back-up should something go wrong. And they were right, somewhat. This would be my first time killing another person. Another mutant. I closed my eyes, wondering if I would go to hell for this. That is, if there was a hell to begin with. I opened my eyes, shaking off my thoughts. They would do me no good. I had to prove to Stryker that I was a valuable asset to the team, and I had to prove to the team that I was not someone to overlook.

"You want to know why I love blades?" Wade asked. I chuckled, already knowing what he was getting at. Wraith rolled his eyes as Wade opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Because they're reliable, tend to do the job correctly, and have no need to be reloaded?" I asked, letting a little sarcasm sink into my words. Wade's mouth snapped shut, grinning at me and shaking his head. Wraith gave me a grateful smile, I think. It was hard to tell with that man. Silence fell upon us once more, only to be broken by my humming. I couldn't help it. When I got nervous or anxious, I hummed.

"What're you humming?" Wraith finally asked. He looked puzzled.

"An old song I used to sing to my sister." I said. I don't think that's what he wanted. He opened his mouth to say more, only to be interrupted by Zero. We had reached our destination. I looked out the open door, seeing that we were a few stories above the trees. Zero gave me the thumbs up, and a snarky insult. I flipped him off, jumping out. I tucked my body into a roll, then twisting so that I landed on my feet. Somewhat. I ended up on my knees and hands, much like a cat. I jumped up to my feet and checked that I had everything. I had changed into a pair of loose camo pants, black tank top, and leather jacket that was cropped to fit me. I looked up, waving to let them know I was fine. My wrists hurt a little bit, but I shook it off. Zero then pulled the helicopter away, leaving me to the forest. Alone. Lovely.

I rolled my shoulders, hearing some satisfying pops. I pulled my unique hair into a high ponytail, then headed off towards the mine. I had about an hour walk ahead of me, that is, unless I get picked up by the warlord's men. Which I was hoping for.

Here was my plan: Get caught, get taken to warlord, hope he has a thing for young woman, hope that we're left alone, kill him swiftly and silently, then leave. Yeah, not a lot of details. Details made for a bigger mess, and I didn't like messes. The more loose the plan, the better chance it goes well. I had told Stryker my plan before leaving, only leaving out the 'young girl liking' part. He didn't need to know all the details.

XXX

I had walked for about ten minutes before I had been caught. Three men had surrounded me, looking me over like I was a piece of meat, before hauling me to their truck. They hadn't bothered to check me for weapons, nor did they bother tying my hands. Perfect. They had driven for about ten minutes before we approached a gate. Another man came by the car, grabbed my hair, and pulled me off. Shit, that had hurt. I was able to stay on my feet, thankfully. The man holding onto my hair made some lewd comments in another language, then laughed as he dragged me towards a ware house. Okay, I looked it over. Lots of windows, but high up. A few skylights. I took a guess, maybe two or three doors beside the one I was going through.

I was shoved through the door, stumbling into another man. He gripped my forearms tight, then lead me to an open area the size of the entire warehouse. Okay, so scratch the whole being alone part off the plan. I sighed to myself. This would be messy, and I could only hope it would be quick. I was led over to a large, heavyset man. He sat in a chair, wearing fine robes and holding onto an AK-47. He was the darkest, black man I had ever seen. And I've seen Wraith.

He and his hired man spoke back and forth, gesturing to me. After some time, the warlord stood up and walked around me. He gestured for them to take my jacket off, which I did my best to fight them off. I had to play the part right, if not, the whole thing could blow up in my face. The warlord laughed as they removed my jacket. He took a big hunting knife, and pressed it against my neck.

"Scream, and I'll slice ya neck clean open." He whispered in my ear. I didn't move a muscle. The fear I was showing, and feeling, was real. Sure, I could act big and bad, but when it came down to it, I was like most girls. Rape was something that always scared me. I know, I know. It had been a part of my plan, so why was I scared? Because I had planned on being alone with the warlord, which would allow me to kill him. Being out in the open, with tons of other men around, was not something I had planned on.

The warlord took his knife and sliced the straps of my tank top, pulling the ruined shirt off of me. He ordered his man to throw me on the floor, and boy did he. I fell hard, biting my lip in the process. I licked the wound, tasting blood. I looked through strands of my hair, seeing piles of uncut diamonds on every table. I smirked to myself before focusing on them. I heard gasps all over the room, before someone pulled me to my feet, using my hair as leverage. I felt the knife dig a little into my skin, drawing blood.

"You do this?!" He shouted in my ear, digging the knife in a bit more. I gasped at the pain, but kept my focus on the diamonds. They were all in the air, floating around everyone. The warlord kept a hold on me, but I could smell the fear coming off of him. He removed the knife from my neck, but placed it near my side instead. He didn't hesitate. He made a slash into my side, causing me to cry out. The burn in my side made me react. I launched the diamonds, sending them into everyone. No one had time to fire a shot, except the warlord. He made another slash, before I kicked him. He let go of me, yelling angrily for more men. More came in, and I had to duck from the bullets. I closed my eyes and imagined diamonds piercing their skin, and when I heard the screams, I knew they had hit their mark. I looked up, seeing that the warlord was the only person left. He was holding onto his hand, crying about the pain.

He looked up at me, scrambling to grab a gun. I kicked them out of his reach, grabbing my leather jacket. It had luckily survived the hail of diamonds and bullets. I tugged it on, hissing when it stuck to my wounds. Whatever. I'll deal with them later. I zipped it up, seeing as how my tank top was beyond repair. I grabbed a gun and pointed it at the warlord's head. I whispered a prayer before pulling the trigger. The sound echoed around the room. His body slumped back. I knew he wouldn't be able to survive that. Only James could, and that was iffy. I dropped the gun and left the warehouse, calling Zero with my phone.

He was at my location within minutes. I climbed onto the plane, only to be bombarded with questions from Wade.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding? Where's your shirt?" I blinked at Wade, his face coming into focus before leaving. I blacked out, only to feel him catch me. Blood lost is a nasty bitch.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Review nicely!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my lovely readers! Before I begin, I know I know. I should be updating my other stories, but I can't help writing this__!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s)!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Family  


When I woke up, I was in the infirmary with an IV sticking out of my arm. I groaned as I opened my eyes. The light was giving me a pounding headache. I tried to turn on my side, but the IV got in the way. Same with all the wires attached to me. Groaning in annoyance, I ripped the IV out, which stung like a bitch, and tore the wires off of me. All the monitors next to me went ballistic before going dead. I barely had time to relax before the doors slammed open and the team came rushing in. I raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised at their haste. Wade, Freddy, and Wraith were the first to my side, then James and Bradley, and finally Victor and Zero. Those two took their time walking over here. I expected that much. James was quick to look me over.

"Uh, hi?" It came out as question unintentionally. James sighed in relief, giving me a smile. Only for that to quickly turn into a scowl and glare. Everyone else had the same expression. Except Victor. He was smirking like a proud father. I think. It was hard to tell with that man.

"Do you have any idea how badly you scared us?!" James shouted, pointing a finger at me. If I wasn't so weak and sleepy, I would've replied with something sarcastic. But instead I gave him a confused look. I moved so that I was sitting up, only to hiss in pain. I lifted up my shirt (some ugly hospital issue) and saw the neat stitching that ran along my side. Oh shit, that's right. The warlord. He had gotten a little frisky with his knife last night, I think. I wasn't sure how long I slept. Blood loss can do that to you. "Just what the hell were you thinking?!" James yelled, his finger getting closer to my face. I glared at it. He didn't move it.

"I was thinking about my mission, if that's what you mean." I waited for him to yell at me again. He didn't. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Victor chuckled, moving closer. He sat on my bed and ruffled my hair. I growled in annoyance.

"Looks like the kid's all grown up. Nice job, Gypsy." I think I can say for everyone, that we were all surprised. Victor never said anything nice, and he never said anything nice to me.

"Uh, thanks, Victor." Hey, I still had my manners, despite being completely taken aback. Wade jumped onto the bed, hugging me tightly.

"Never, ever, ever scare me like that again. And don't ever do something that wickedly stupid again." I could barely breathe, he was holding me so tightly. I nodded, taking in a deep breath when he finally let me go. Wraith chuckled as he pulled Wade off.

"You scared us girlie, bleeding all over the place and passing out. We thought you had gone and died on us. Scared Zero over there," I laughed to myself, even though me nearly dying wasn't something to laugh about. The thought of scaring Zero, however, was. I didn't think it was possible for him to ever like me, but I guess all it took was me bleeding and passing out. "Why did you go and do something like that anyway? Aren't you worried about seeing your family again?" I shook my head, my smile dulling. Wraith and the others gave me a strange look, like they wanted me to explain. I sighed, knowing this conversation would come up at some point. I had just hoped it would come later. Like a year later, when I had gotten used to the guys and vice versa.

"Care to explain?" James pushed. Victor looked bored out of his mind, but the way his head was titled told me he was listening. All of them were.

"I, uh, don't have a family...anymore." I finally said, looking everywhere. I wanted to avoid eye contact, because that would mean pity. And I hated pity. "They're all dead." Freddy sat down on the bed next to mine, after pushing it closer. Bradley sat next to him. Wade went back to sitting beside me, while James and Wraith sat on the bed on my other side. Victor stayed where he was, and Zero stood off to the side.

"Keep talking, you're hiding something." Zero finally spoke up. I shot him a dirty look. He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" I threw my hands up, not wanting to do this. But these guys wouldn't let me leave until I told them. I leaned back into my pillow, pulling my legs up to my chest. I looked down at the blanket, examining the way it folded around me. No one said anything for awhile, biding their time. "Two years ago, my sister had gotten sick. At first, we were told it was just a cold, and that she would be better soon. Well, a week passed and nothing changed for the better. She got worse after two weeks. We took her in to see a doctor, and got the horrible news that she had Pancreatic cancer, stage four. There was nothing the doctors could do, and that broke my mom's heart. My sister passed away the day before Christmas.

"My father and mother were in debt from her medical bills. Both fell into a deep depression. Neither would go see a specialist, because they were afraid of the bills. My mother became bedridden months after her death. She would just sit in bed, staring out her window every day. I tried to cheer her up, to get a reaction out of her. Nothing worked. She passed away a week after my seventeenth birthday. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to say. My father passed away a month later. Doctors said he died from a broken heart." I said, finishing quietly. The guys were quiet, no one saying anything. I peeked up, finding most with their mouths open. Even Wade was speechless, and he ALWAYS had something to say. The silence was broken by, no surprise, Wade. He still looked shocked, though.

"So, they just died because she died? They left you, just like that? No offense, but that's horrible. They had two daughters, not one. So what, did they, like, love her more? That's a great way to be parents." I knew Wade was trying to cheer me up, and it did, a little. I giggled softly, hiding my laughter behind my hand.

"Wade, I don't think that's what she wanted to hear." Wraith said. Wade shrugged.

"It's alright, Wraith. Wade's just cheering me up." I laughed again. I peeked over at Wade. He had this strange look on his face, like he couldn't believe someone thought he was funny.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head last night, too? Wade isn't funny." James said, chuckling as Wade gave him the finger. Victor finished examining his nails, turning to look at me. He patted my knee, smirking darkly.

"So, how'd ya do it?" He asked, talking about my mission. I rubbed the back of my neck. So, we were back to this subject. I guess I should've known, after all, it was my first success and failure. Failure, because I had gotten injured.

"I used the diamonds he loved." Victor chuckled deeply. He covered his face, laughing harder. Zero smirked, shaking his head at me. "It was simple, despite the complications to my plan. I focused on the diamonds, and made them into projectiles." That made Victor laugh even harder. Hell, even Wade chuckled.

"Then how did you get the wounds?" Zero asked, still smirking. I chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see, that's where my plan kinda went wrong..." I was able to get out. Bradley looked at me, his eyes assessing my face. Then it clicked for him.

"You were hoping to get him alone, even if it meant he raped you." Bradley whispered. Oh hell, the room suddenly became cold as Antarctica. Victor's smirk dropped, Wade glared at the bed, and James bone claws came out a bit. I glared darkly at Bradley, both cursing and praising him. Cursing him because he said it out loud, praising him because he had said it for me. Wraith shook his head, 'tsking' repeatedly.

"So, your plan was to get raped in order to kill him?" Wade asked, his voice void of his usual happiness. I shook my head.

"No, my plan was very simple. Get caught by his men, have them take me to him, get him alone, kill him, then leave before anyone noticed. The only part that failed was getting him alone." I explained, doing my best to keep myself calm. I was getting a couple flashbacks from last night, and it was hard to focus on the conversation when all I wanted to do was curl up and cry. I think sometime during my mental assessment, I had started to focus on another bed. No one seemed to notice, except Wade. He saw the bed floating a few inches, then looked at me. I felt his hand rest on top of mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The bed floated back down without anyone else noticing.

"Did he do anything?" Victor asked quietly. He was gripping one of the rails, squeezing tightly. I saw his knuckles turn white, before the rail snapped in two. I flinched slightly, surprised by his silent rage.

"Besides give me three new scars? No." I said.

"Good," was all Victor said before getting up to leave. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what his problem was. First he makes fun of me, and then he acts protective of me. I looked at James, who only shrugged.

"Victor isn't exactly Mr. Emotional. I guess you could say he sees you as a daughter, but he'll never admit it." My eyes widened, taken aback by this new information. Victor saw me as his daughter?! What?!

* * *

_And, I'll leave it at that. Review!  
_


End file.
